The type of barrier system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,044 is adapted to be lifted by a mobile transfer and transport vehicle and moved to a selected position on a roadway or the like. Moveable barrier systems of this type find particular application at roadway construction sites and on roadways and bridges whereat the groupings of incoming and outgoing lanes of traffic must be varied, particularly during commute hours.
The barrier system comprises a series of interconnected concrete modules hinged together to form a continuous chain. The cross-section of each module is similar to that of a "Jersey-type" barrier, but has a T-shaped top section. A standard module has a height approximating thirty-two ins., a length approximating thirty-seven ins. and weighs approximately 1400 lbs. The modules are pivotally connected together by inserting a steel pin through hinge components attached to the ends of each adjacent pair of modules.
The self-propelled transfer and transport vehicle includes a conveyor system for shifting the barrier system laterally across the roadway from a first side to a second side of the vehicle. The shift or lateral displacement of the barrier system can be normally varied from four to eighteen feet. The conveyor system includes a plurality of guide and support wheels or rollers that function to engage beneath the T-shaped top section of the modules for lifting and transfer purposes.
The modules move through a serpentine-like transfer path (elongated "S" curve) for accurate positioning thereof to define a repositioned lane line. The modules are moved at a speed approximating five mph through the vehicle and must move through curved path portions (FIG. 1) during the transfer process. As described herein, applicant has found it desirable to provide means for biasing guide and support rollers into engagement with the modules when they pass through such curved portions of the transfer path.